Sempurna
by Viselle
Summary: Sempurna adalah ketika tiga hal ini menyatu, aku, kamu, dan cinta.
Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakter yang beliau buat)

…

 **Sempurna**

by

 **Ann**

…

Warning: Au, Ooc, typo(s), gaje, sad ending(?).

Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'

Dan untuk kalian yang memutuskan untuk meneruskan membaca,

Selamat menikmati!

…

 _Sempurna adalah ketika tiga hal ini menyatu, aku, kamu, dan cinta._

...

Apa definisi dari kehidupan sempurna itu? Apakah sesederhana senyuman, atau justru kepemilikan dari segala yang diinginkan tanpa kesulitan untuk mendapatkannya? Ah, semua orang pasti memiliki definisi masing-masing tentang kehidupan yang sempurna. Aku pun demikian. Dan menurutku kehidupanku yang sekarang...

Aku menyandang nama Kurosaki di belakang namaku. Sebuah nama yang dikenal seluruh orang di Karakura. Harta, kedudukan, kelas sosial, semua hal kupunyai hanya dengan menjadi putra seorang Kurosaki Isshin. Bukankah apa yang kumiliki adalah impian semua orang? Bukankah kehidupan seperti ini bisa dikatakan sempurna? Namun bagiku hidup yang kujalani kini tidaklah sempurna. Ada yang kurang, dan hanya satu yang dapat melengkapinya.

Ada seorang gadis yang kucintai, satu-satunya yang bisa masuk ke dalam hatiku. Tak bermaksud sombong, tetapi di sekelilingku memang banyak sekali gadis yang mencoba mendekat. Hanya dia yang mampu memasuki negeri merah di lubuk terdalam hatiku. Rukia. Itulah namanya. Ketertarikanku kepada gadis bermata _amethyst_ itu membuatku melupakan segalanya, terutama siapa diriku atau siapa dirinya. Siapa yang bisa peduli dengan kasta atau status sosial saat jatuh cinta, karena hati tak melihat seberapa tinggi status sosial atau sebanyak apa harta yang dipunyai. Hati hanya memilih orang yang tepat untuk berlabuh. Dan hatiku telah berlabuh pada Rukia.

Rukia-ku hanyalah gadis biasa, tak berharta benda. Dia dibesarkan di panti asuhan karena tak memiliki keluarga, bahkan nama Kuchiki yang ada di belakang namanya hanyalah pemberian penjaga panti. Tapi Rukia-ku sangat pintar, dia selalu meraih nilai terbaik dari sekolah dasar hingga kini kami sama-sama menuntut ilmu di perguruan tinggi. Kepintarannya adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang membuatku jatuh hati. Ah, jika disuruh menjabarkan apa yang membuatku tertarik padanya waktu sehari semalam tak akan cukup. Sederhananya, aku telah jatuh cinta seperti yang dikata oleh banyak orang, dan dialami banyak pemuda sepertiku. Mabuk kepayang, itulah tepatnya.

Namun mencintai Rukia tidak pernah mudah, bahkan untuk mendapatkan cintanya aku harus jungkir-balik, berusaha mati-matian menyakinkannya bahwa perasaanku padanya tulus dan apa adanya, tak ada niat menyakiti atau mempermainkan, yang kurasakan murni perasaan kasih. Pandangan dan pendapat orang-orang di sekitarku terlalu memojokkan Rukia, begitu banyak tuduhan yang dilemparkan padanya oleh mereka yang awam tentang hubungan kami. Perempuan mata duitan, penggoda, sampai tukang sihir pernah dilontarkan padanya. Aku pernah memasukkan seorang pemuda ke rumah sakit karena berani menghina Rukia-ku, dan bertengkar dengan sepupuku untuk hal yang sama. Aku tak peduli, karena aku akan melakukan segalanya untuk Rukia-ku. Akan kulawan siapa pun demi kekasihku. Aku akan kuat karena aku harus melindungi Rukia. Walau sebenarnya dialah yang melindungiku, menguatkanku dengan matanya yang selalu memancarkan cahaya dan bibirnya yang setia memunculkan senyum menawan.

"Selama kau bersamaku, aku akan kuat."

Sebuah kalimat pendek darinya cukup untuk menguatkanku setiap kali luka itu tergores. Cukup aku, Rukia, dan cinta, maka kehidupanku sempurna. Menurutku begitu, tetapi aku salah. Aku melupakan satu hal yang membawa kami menjadi seperti sekarang ... takdir.

"Ichigo, kau bilang apa yang kita rasakan ini nyata. Kau berkata bahwa cinta ini tidak akan menemukan akhir. Kau meyakinkanku, tapi sekarang aku sangsi. Kali ini bukan mereka yang membuatku menangis. Kau yang melakukannya, dan tangisan ini akan bertahan selamanya. Haruskah kau melakukan ini kepadaku?"

Aku tak mengatakan apa pun. Dunia sempurnaku runtuh. Kesesakan dan kesedihan ini menelanku, bergulat membentuk amarah. Aku mencintainya dengan segala resiko, namun apa yang kudapat sebagai balasan? Dinding pembatas itu terlalu tinggi untuk kudaki, terlalu kuat untuk kuhancurkan.

Bibirku tersenyum, getir. Tergerak sedikit akibat gejolak amarah di dadaku. Rukia berlari menjauhiku usai mengucap kalimat menyakitkan itu. Hatiku seketika kosong, Rukia membawa pergi semua isinya. Menyakitkan.

Kulangkahkan kaki untuk mengejar, tetapi aku tahu akan percuma. Aku tak akan bisa memeluknya, tak akan lagi bisa mencintainya. Karena kini aku hanyalah bayang tak kasat mata.

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fanfik ini sampai akhir. Semoga tidak ada yang ingin menimpuk saya dengan sepatu setelah ini. Hehe...

Maaf jika ada yang tidak berkenan dengan isinya.

Sign,

Ann *-*

Omake:

Langkah Rukia terhenti di depan sebuah toko buku, berputar menghadap rak yang memamerkan koran dan majalah baru yang diletakkan di depan pintu masuk. Dengan gemetar tangannya meraih sebuah koran dan membaca tajuk utamanya, "Kurosaki Ichigo Tewas Dalam Kecelakaan Beruntun". Air matanya kembali jatuh, kali ini lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Sampai tadi malam ia masih begitu yakin tidak akan ada yang mampu memisahkan cintanya dan Ichigo sehingga ia lupa bahwa ada kekuatan maha dahsyat yang mampu menghancurkan keyakinan itu dalam sekejap mata.

Ichigo-nya pergi, cintanya pergi, menyisakan tangis yang tak akan pernah mengering.

.*.

 _See you in another story~_

.*.


End file.
